Asgardian Royal Family
The Asgardian Royal Family is a group of Asgardians, formed by late King Buri of Asgard. History Early History leads his army against the Dark Elves]] The Asgardian Royal Family was founded by the Asgardian Buri and was devoted to the dominion over Asgard and peacekeeping in the rest of the Nine Realms, although its early history was heavily marked with wars. After Buri died, the throne was passed to his son Bor, who notably fought against the Dark Elves led by Malekith during what would be known as the First Dark Elf Conflict. Bor stole the Aether from Malekith and knew that no one could destroy it. Therefore, he ordered the Einherjar to bury the Infinity Stone in a place where no one could find it.Thor: The Dark World depicted as a war overlord in the Asgardian Palace]] Bor eventually died during another war and his son Odin claimed the throne of Asgard. Along with his daughter Hela, who he named his Executioner, Odin conducted bloody and violent campaigns across the Nine Realms. When Odin decided to put an end to these wars, tensions occurred in the Asgardian Royal Family as Hela's ambition was limitless. Thus, Odin decided to banish and imprison his own daughter, who would later try to escape, massacring the Valkyries in the process. Odin changed the history of Asgard and its Royal Family, erasing all mentions of Hela's existence and devoting himself to peace. He and his wife Frigga gave birth to another child, Thor.Thor: Ragnarok defeats the Frost Giants during the Battle of Jotunheim]] In 965 A.D., the Frost Giants of Jotunheim led by Laufey invaded Midgard, prompting the Asgardian Royal Family to react. King Odin led the Einherjar on Midgard and defeated the Frost Giant during the Battle of Tønsberg, driving the Frost Giants back to Jotunheim. After signing a peace treaty and seizing the Casket of Ancient Winters from his enemies, Odin discovered Laufey's abandoned son, Loki, and adopted him, bringing another member to the Asgardian Royal Family with hope that he could help cementing the peace between the Asgardians and the Jotuns. Loki's origins were kept a secret to everyone, with only Odin and Frigga knowing the truth about it.Thor Two Princes for a Throne banishes Thor to Midgard]] As Thor and Loki had both grown into accomplished adults and Odin successfully maintained peace in the Nine Realms, the Allfather decided to resign from his position and to appoint Thor as the new leader of the Asgardian Royal Family and King of Asgard. However, during Thor's coronation, Frost Giants infiltrated the Asgardian Palace in an attempt to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. In retaliation, Thor decided to attack Jotunheim without his father's consent. Odin eventually came to Jotunheim himself to end the conflict, but Laufey refused to forgive the offence, thus starting a new conflict between Asgard and Jotunheim. As punishment, Odin banished Thor to Midgard. and Loki fight]] The Asgardian Royal Family was further weakened when Loki angrily confronted his father about his origins he had ultimately found about. Exhausted, Odin fell into the Odinsleep. As Queen Frigga refused to leave his side, Loki became the new head of the Asgardian Royal Family and acting King of Asgard. Unbeknownst to everyone, Loki intended to let Laufey invade Asgard and try to kill Odin so that Loki could slay him and use the power of the Bifrost Bridge to obliterate Jotunheim and exterminate the Frost Giants, proving that he was worthy as King of Asgard. However, his plans were countered by Thor who had returned from Midgard. Disavowed by his adoptive father, Loki left Asgard. Two Deaths in the Family is brought back to Asgard]] As Thor considered himself both not ready and not willing to rule Asgard, Odin remained at the head of the Asgardian Royal Family, sending Thor to restore peace in the Nine Realms in the name of Asgard's royalty. Following his failed attempt to rule over Midgard, the disgraced Prince Loki was brought back to Asgard by Thor and locked away in the Asgardian Dungeons after Queen Frigga asked her husband not to execute him for his crimes. holds a funeral for the fallen Queen Frigga]] The Asgardian Royal Family would soon have to deal with another danger. The Dark Elves, still led by Malekith, returned and tried to reclaim the Aether, initiating the Second Dark Elf Conflict. During the Sacking of Asgard, Queen Frigga was killed by the Kurse, enraging her husband and both her sons. Against his father's decision, Thor decided to free Loki in order to confront Malekith in Svartalfheim. During the ensuing battle, Loki faked his death before secretly returning to Asgard. There, he cast a spell on Odin and exiled him to Earth while he would rule by taking Odin's appearance. Meanwhile, Thor genuinely mourned his fallen brother and fellow Prince, unaware of the trickery. Return of the Princess finally returns from her imprisonment]] Under Loki's rule, the Asgardian Royal Family's influence and prestige weakened and many enemies of Asgard conspired to plot its demise. Fearing for the safety of his homeworld, Prince Thor journeyed to Muspelheim and defeated the Fire Demon Surtur in an attempt to prevent Ragnarök. Having figured out the truth about Loki's treachery, Thor forced his brother to reveal himself and the two brothers headed to Earth to find their father and rightful King Odin. and Loki reconcile their relationship]] The Princes found Odin in Norway. The old King revealed to his sons the existence of their sister Hela and warned them about her impending return. Odin died minutes after, releasing the Goddess of Death. Claiming to be the rightful heir to the throne of Asgard, Hela cast out her brothers onto the distant planet of Sakaar and seized the throne. However, the Princes eventually made it back to Asgard and defeated Hela by unleashing Ragnarök, leading to the Destruction of Asgard. With the surviving Asgardians now in exile and in desperate need of a reliable leader, Thor accepted the position of King of Asgard and head of the Asgardian Royal Family while Loki chose to redeem himself and to remain at his brother's side as Prince of Asgard. Down to One When Thanos and the Black Order attacked the Statesman, both Thor and Loki were overpowered by the hostile forces. As Thor was captured, Loki pretended to pledge his loyalty to Thanos, handing him over the Tesseract Thanos was looking for. Actually, this was a trick so that Loki could have a chance to kill Thanos; however, the Mad Titan outsmarted Loki and easily avoided the attack. Using his might, Thanos broke Loki's neck and commented that Loki would not be resurrected this time to mock Thor. This left Thor the only remaining member of the Asgardian Royal Family. While talking with Rocket Raccoon, Thor heart-brokenly reviewed on all the family he had lost one way or another, particularly showing anguish and sadness while reminiscing on the death of his mother Frigga, his father Odin and his brother Loki and even going as far as to solemnly talking on the only family who ruthlessly tried to kill him, his sister Hela. Having lost all of his family and now with the shame of being the last member and legacy of the Asgardian Royal Family, Thor was filled with immense rage and grief and vowed to exact revenge on Thanos for the death of Loki and did everything in his power to make good on his word to Thanos that he will kill him, even bravely confronting and striking a heavy blow on Thanos with his new Stormbreaker after the latter had just completed the Infinity Gauntlet. Unfortunately, as Thor burrowed Stormbreaker as deep as he could into Thanos's chest, his mockery of Thanos by reminding him that he had vowed to kill him which he ignored and that had caused him to be seemingly beaten proved to be fatal as the Mad Titan was too resilient to be killed or hindered and Thanos then mocked Thor for failing, saying that he should have aimed for the head, before snapping his fingers and successfully wiping out half the universe and escaping before Thor could attempt another attack after giving him a mocking smirk.Avengers: Infinity War Members 'Thor' *'Name': Thor Odinson *'Status': Alive *'Description': Thor is the former Prince of Asgard, leader and only surviving member of the Royal Family, and the current King of Asgard, he is the son of the late Odin and Frigga, younger brother to presumed late Hela, and older adoptive brother to Loki. He is known as the "God of Thunder" because of his abilities to harness lightning and his remarkable strength. Initially a reckless and arrogant prince who was deemed unfit to rule by his father, Thor learned humility after being banished to Earth and eventually realized that he was neither really willing to reign nor ready to do so. Thor kept protecting his people from various dangers, successfully defeating Malekith and his Dark Elves and doing his best to bring and maintain peace in the Nine Realms. When Hela returned, Thor valiantly fought her and after her demise, he eventually accepted the position of King of Asgard as his people needed a reliable leader to guide them after the Destruction of Asgard. Deceased Members Buri *'Name': Buri *'Status': Deceased *'Description': Buri was the first King of Asgard and father of Bor. Bor *'Name': Bor Burison *'Status': Deceased *'Description': Bor was the second King of Asgard and the father of Odin. He notably led the Einherjar during the First Dark Elf Conflict which led to the defeat of the Dark Elves. Bor stole the Aether from the Dark Elves and ordered it to be hidden where no one could find it. He was ultimately killed during another war. Frigga *'Name': Frigga *'Status': Deceased *'Description': Frigga was the Queen of Asgard before her death in 2013. She was the wife of the late Odin, the mother of Thor and adoptive mother of Loki. She was known to use sorcery and taught Loki how to use it. A deeply loving wife and mother, Frigga permanently ensured the well-being of her family, asking for Loki's life to be spared when he was arrested after his defeat at the Battle of New York. During the Second Dark Elf Conflict, Frigga proved to be a formidable warrior as well and defeated Malekith in single combat. However, she was killed by the Kurse. Odin *'Name': Odin Borson *'Status': Deceased *'Description': Odin was the third King of Asgard before his death in 2017. He was the son of Bor Burison, husband to the late Frigga, father to presumed late Hela and Thor, and adoptive father to Loki. He is known for being the "God of Wisdom" for his wisdom as a king. Following a series of bloody conquests accomplished with his daughter Hela, Odin ultimately decided to reign as a peaceful leader and ended his wars, notably signing a peace treaty with the Frost Giants and maintaining peace in the Nine Realms. When his son Thor endangered that peace, Odin banished him to Earth before briefly entering Odinsleep after Loki confronted him about his true origins. Eventually waking up, Odin ended the conflict between his sons and kept ruling Asgard. When the Dark Elves returned and initiated a war with the Asgardians, Odin was keen on defeating them, especially after they murdered his wike Frigga. Malekith was eventually defeated, but Odin was tricked by Loki who took his appearance and exiled him to Earth. Old, exhausted and weakened, Odin managed to break out of Loki's spell but died minutes after being found by his sons. His death released the Goddess of Death Hela into the Nine Realms once again. Hela *'Name': Hela Odinsdottir *'Status': Deceased *'Description': Hela was the former Executioner and Princess turned Queen of Asgard. She was the daughter of the late Odin, older sister to Thor, and adoptive older sister to Loki. She is known as the "Goddess of Death" for her limitless powers that enabled her to spread death and destruction around her. She is presumed deceased on the year 2017. Once Odin's most prominent general, Hela was devoured by ambition and sought to take the throne of Asgard for herself, only to be banished and imprisoned by her father. After a failed escape attempt in which the Valkyries were massacred by Hela, the Goddess of Death waited until Odin's death to be released. She cast out her brothers and seized the throne of Asgard, reviving her Berserkers to serve her, but she was eventually destroyed when Thor and Loki enacted Ragnarök, reviving the Fire Demon Surtur who obliterated the whole planet of Asgard. Loki *'Name': Loki Laufeyson *'Status': Deceased *'Description': Loki was the current Prince of Asgard and former king, he is the son of Laufey, adoptive son of the late Odin and Frigga, adoptive younger brother to Hela and Thor. He was known as the "God of Mischief" because of his personality, actions and his ability to use sorcery that he gets from his adoptive mother. Loki always craved for power and his desire to rule both the Asgardians and the Humans led him in conflict with various opponents, the most notable being his own adoptive brother Thor. After faking his death and taking the appearance of Odin to rule over Asgard, Loki's trick was figured out by Thor. When Hela was released, Loki seemingly tried to redeem himself and decided to help his brother fight the Goddess of Death, playing a significant role in saving the Asgardians. Loki remained at his brother's side when the Asgardians went in search of a new homeworld, admitting that there was some good in him after all, beyond his own selfish ambition. However, he was killed by Thanos shortly after trying to murder him. Appearances References Category:Royalty Category:Teams Category:Asgardian Royal Family